villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Todd's Lemonade
"Todd's Lemonade" is a song from the season one episode "The Evil League of Mutants" of the animated television series Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It features the Evil League of Mutants as they praise their leader Baron Draxum. It is a parody of the Major-General's Song from the operetta The Pirates of Penzance. The song was performed by Huginn's voice actor Tim Simons, Muninn's voice actor Sam Richardson, Draxum's voice actor John Cena, Meat Sweat's voice actor Johnny Rotten, Warren Stone's voice actor John Michael Higgins, Hypno-Potamus' voice actor Rhys Darby, Repo Mantis' voice actor Fred Tatasciore, Ben Sando's voice actor Paul Scheer, and Carl Sando's voice actor Jason Mantzoukas. Lyrics He is the very model of a warring warrior scientist He’s mutated things from vegetable, animal, to cyclist We want those little turtles to crush them with our iron fist From Brooklyn to the bowery he’ll grind them into nothingness As a boss he is extremely caring and a touch quite passionate But all they do is treat him as their classic villain antagonist Our evil friends here today, he has some exciting news (exciting news) ‘Twas thirteen years ago today he made those turtles with the ooze ‘Twas thirteen years ago today he made those turtles with the ooze? ‘Twas thirteen years ago today he made those turtles with the ooze? At the battle nexus Draxum found himself the perfect human fighter He was the greatest champion; his abs there were none tighter Mutating him was going to be nothing short of masterful With warriors made from him the Baron would be oh so powerful Mutating him was going to be nothing short of masterful With warriors made from him the Baron would be oh so powerful The turtles rejection of him is nothing short of blasphemous! In several social circles he’s unison with fabulous I guess I’ll give them what they want. After I gave them life my lab was set on fire and destroyed By a cheesy action hero whose movies I don’t enjoy So I presumed them lost and therefore I had all but given up Only I discovered weeks ago that they in fact had not burned up Now that you know their origins it’s time for us to make a plan And yes, we’ll need the skills of everyone including anchorman And yes, we’ll need the skills of everyone including anchorman Now my friends the time is here we mutants come together for a stand Let’s put a close on our first meeting of our merry little band So join me in ending them, our greatest foes, for I insist I am the very model of a warring warrior scientist So join him in ending them, our greatest foes, for he insists He is the very model of a warring warrior scientist. [Now for some unnecessary, but highly destructive violence, my Evil League of Mutants! Gallery Images 9_members.jpg Entertain.jpg Videos Rise of the TMNT The Evil League of Mutants Theme Song Category:Group Numbers Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Television Songs Category:Parodies